Charlie and the Chocolate factory book 1
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: What if Charlie was only had his sister and her daughter who she got when she was attacked by a friend of hers. Willy Wonka and OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter one the golden ticket challenge

Erika Bucket a young women in her 20s with dark red hair down to her waist which she always got annoyed with trying to put it up since she didn't have the money to get it cut and bright green eyes. She had the hardest job in the world which was to look after her 12 year old brother Charlie Bucket who had short hair which she always cut herself and her 1 year old daughter Charity Bucket and work at Fathingham's Candy Store the pay was alright but not enough. They live in a crumbling house at the edge of the town and all they can eat is cabbage Charlie is still going to school for a special reason meaning it was charity. Their parents and grandparents died in a fire about 2 years ago and it took most of the money they had to buy the house they live in now. Erika's boss is allowing her to bring her daughter to work with her because no one wants to look after a poor women's child because they had no pay.

After they had supper and talked about the day they went to bed. Meanwhile the gates of Willy Wonka's Factory opened and people came out posting signs around the town. The next day there was a crowd around the post and the buckets read the sign which was none other than a letter from Mr. Willy Wonka

_Dear People of the World,_

_I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year._

_In addition, one of these children will also win a special prize, beyond their wildest imaginations. All you have to do is look under any ordinary wrapper of any Wonka product and search for a Golden Ticket. These tickets could be in any store, in any country of the world._

_Good Luck_

_Willy Wonka._

She walked to work and her boss Rosaline an elderly lady who asked "Have you heard?" Erika nodded and put her daughter in the baby sack for her back or front she prefers the front though "Yeah you should see the signs all around town" As she was going through the inventory she found at least to bars extra she decide to store them in her locker until she could buy them for her brother. After an extraordinary busy day at the candy shop she walked home as she passed the factory. She touched the metal gate and said quietly not knowing she was being over heard by the amazing chocolateir himself since he had microphones above the gate "Whatever happened to the amazing chocolateir that made him stop have workers at the factory"

She went home and Charlie said "I saw a lot of people at the candy shop today on my way home from school" She chuckled. Later the next day 2 tickets were found already she turned on the TV and the news started

"_The Winner of the first Golden Ticket was of course Augustus Gloop, of Dusseldorf, Germany."_ said the reporter. The image on the screen changed to a boy about standing with his parents. He was huge. His face was covered with chocolate and he had about two half-eaten Wonka bars in his hands and another sticking out of his pocket. "_I took a bite out of the chocolate and I tasted something that was not chocolate. Or coconut, or peanut butter, or caramel, or nougat, or sprinkles I look at it and I find the golden ticket!" _he exclaimed, holding up the ticket with a bite taken out of it.

_"We knew Augustus would find a ticket, with the amount of candy he eats everyday it was not possible for him not to find one!" _said a woman how could only be his mother.

_"So Augustus, how did you celebrate?"_ asked a German reported.

_"I eat more candy!"_ replied Augustus, taking yet another bite out of his bar.

"How disgusting" said Erika with a dirty look on her face

_"The second golden ticket was found in Buckinghamshire, England by Veruca Salt."_

The screen shifted to a young girl standing with her parents.

_"When my little Veruca told me she wanted one of these golden tickets I knew I must find her one. So I bought as many cases of Wonka bars that I could lay my hands on. I'm in the nut business you see. So I told my workers to search the candy bars till I could get my little girl what she wanted. And I did."_ replied Mr. Salt.

"She's worse than the fat boy!" said Erika angrily

"I don't think that's fair, she didn't find the ticket herself." said Charlie.

"That man spoils his daughter she must be quite horrid don't you think Charlie" she got what she wanted a laugh out of her baby brother. A week later 2 more tickets were found

"_The third ticket was found by Miss Violet Beauregard of Atlanta, Georgia_"

The TV show a little blonde girl, standing in a trophy room with her mother, who was dressed in the same outfit as her daughter.

"_I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off gum and switched to candy bars."_ said Violet, snapping he gum as she talked.

_"It says here that one of the kids is gonna win that special prize. I don't care who those other four kids are that kid is gonna be me_"

_"Tell them why, Violet." _said Mrs. Beauregard.

_"Because I am a winner." _replied Violet.

_"This just in the fourth ticket has been found. I repeat the fourth golden ticket has been found. We cross now live to Colorado."_ said the reporter as the camera tuned into someone's living room. A middle-aged couple stood there amongst the flashed of cameras. A boy was sitting on the floor playing a video game. The explained something about tracking manufacturing codes and something about cracking the system, before continuing with his game.

_"In the end I only had to buy one candy bar."_ said Mike.

_"And how did it taste?"_ asked a reporter.

_"I don't know. I hate chocolate."_ said Mike.

"Well it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory you ungrateful Child" yelled Erika She woke up her daughter who started balling Charlie got up and rocked the child back to sleep. About a week later another ticket was found but it turned out to fake. Erika paid for the chocolates and told Rosaline Charlie was going to come in a pick up the chocolate from the counter. He entered and got the chocolates he opened the first bar and was surprised when he saw the golden ticket inside. Two adults tried to buy it from him but he listened to the cashier and ran home. As soon as he entered the house he said "Erika I found I found it the last golden ticket is mine" She squealed when she saw it and ordered him to read the back

"_Congratulations, lucky finder of the Golden Ticket from Mr Willy Wonka, I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to my factory for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, shall escort you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted out of the factory followed by a procession of large trucks each one filled with all the candy you could ever eat. And remember one of you lucky five children shall receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imaginations. Now here are your instructions; on the first of February be at the factory gates at 10am sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Till then, Willy Wonka"_

Charlie said "I'm not going a women offered me $500 for the ticket we need the money more than the chocolate" Erika crouched to his level "Charlie money will never run out they print it all the time but this is a once in a life time chance there are only 5 tickets in the world" That convinced him and she said "I need to find someone to watch Charity here at the house while we are there tomorrow" She called her best friend Annaliese if she could watch the child who agreed right away saying it's time to get out of this house for the day anyway. They went to sleep that night with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter two the beginning

The next day Charlie was up and ready to go. Both he and Erika had set out their best Clothes the night before. Charlie decided to wear his best sweater and pants. Erika wore a soft blue summer dress with a white sweater jacket over the top. Her brown hair fell down her back in curls, which was kept out of her face with a head band. They said goodbye to Annaliese and Charity When they got there the streets were packed with reporters and spectators, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the wonderful Willy Wonka and his factory. They showed the police officers their golden ticket and were able to pass through. Charlie and Erika stood next to Veruca Salt and her father. The Salts took one look at them and turned their noses up in the air. Erika said rolling her eyes quietly to her brother "they look like they have dung under their noses" Her brother snickered and the salts glared at them because they heard exactly what she said which she was aiming for.

On their left were the German boy and his mother. Yet again he was chomping on a chocolate bar they both looked disgusted at him and she said to her brother making sure Mrs. Gloop heard "I hope he doesn't died from being overweight after all Charlie it can kill people" Her brother rolled his eyes and sarcastic voice "I know that Erika I do pay attention in science class" she rolled her eyes "Alright smarty pants you're lucky your my brother and that I love you" he snickered at Mrs. Gloop's Face.

"Daddy I want to go in!" demanded Veruca.

"Its 9:59 sweetheart." said her father.

"Make time go Faster!" snapped the beastly child. Suddenly the gates opened and a loud voice could be heard.

"Please Enter" the five winners and their guardians entered though the gates.

"Dear Guests. Welcome to my humble factory. Who am I you may ask? "

A red curtain at the front of the factory's entrance opened to reveal a variety of puppets.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_The amazing chocolateir_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart,_

_He barely can restrain it_

_There's so much generosity_

_There is nowhere to contain it__…__to contain it_

_To contain, to contain, to contain"_

Erika and Charlie looked at each other with a worried glance.

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_He's the one that you're about to meet_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_He's the genius who just can't be beat_

_The magician and the chocolate wiz_

_He's the best darn guy who ever lived__…_

_Willy Wonka, here he is!"_

A red throne rose up from the ground…but it was empty. The song ended amongst fireworks. However they flew out of control and the puppets went up in flames. The sound of clapping and cheering could be heard. Everyone turned to see a strange man standing there clapping nonstop.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" he asked.

"I was afraid the ending was a little weird but that finale…wow." he said as he walked up on to the stage. He wore strange bug-eye glasses, a long purple coat, a top hat and gloves.

"Who are you?" asked Violet Beauregard rudely. The man just stood there smiling silently.

"He's Willy Wonka!" said Erika as if she was talking to a 5 year old the girl just glared at her.

"Really?" asked Charlie. Once again the man said nothing, until.

"Good Morning star shine. The Earth says hello!" he said happily. The group exchanged worried glances. Willy Wonka pulled out some cue cards.

"Dear guests, Greetings, Welcome to my factory. I shake you warmly by the hand" he said extending his hand before pulling it away quickly. "My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" asked Veruca, pointing to the throne _How rude could she get_ thought Erika.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl. Let's get a move on kids. A lot to see not long to do it in." he said. They all followed him behind the curtain and through the melting puppets.

"Don't you want to know our names?" wondered Augustus.

"Can't see why it would matter." said Mr. Wonka. They all entered a large hallway. The walls were white with a long red carpet on the floor.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." instructed Mr. Wonka. Everyone took off their Coats and jackets and threw them on the ground except for Erika and Charlie they hanged them on the red rope golden post. Mr. Wonka took off his jacket and glasses and threw them on the ground. Erika finally got a good look at his face. He had sort of a pale complexion and big crystal blue eyes. To be perfectly honest, he was actually quite handsome in her eyes.

"Gee Mr. Wonka isn't it kinda toasty in here." said Mr. Teevee.

"What? Oh Yeah. I need to be warm because my worker's are used to such hot climates. They can't stand the cold." explained Mr. Wonka.

"Who are the workers?" asked Charlie. Mr. Wonka smiled at him_. 'God he has a cute smile' _though Natalie.

"All in good time." said Mr. Wonka. "Now let's get movin" he said. The group proceeded down the hallway when Violet stopped to hug Mr. Wonka, catching him by surprise.

"Mr. Wonka I'm Violet Beauregard." she said, snapping her gum.

"Oh, I don't care." he said, clearly freaked out by this sudden contact. They continued down the hall.

"Well you should care. Because I'm the girl whose gonna win that special prize." said Violet matter-of-factly Erika rolled her eyes just like her brother did.

"Well you seen very confident and confidence is key." said Mr. Wonka. Once again he stopped walking when Veruca appeared in front of him.

"I'm Veruca Salt. I'm very pleased to meet you sir." she said with a curtsy.

"I always thought a Veruca was a little wart that you got on the bottom of your foot." Laughed Willy Someone laughed from the back of the group. _'Wow what a beautiful laugh.' _thought Willy. It was Augustus' turn to interrupt now,

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I _love_ your chocolate." said the boy, shoveling more chocolate into his mouth. Willy looked disgusted as did the bucket siblings.

"I can see that. So do I. never expected to have so much in common." he said. He stopped and turned around to face the group.

"You. You're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." he said.

"And you." he said looking at Charlie.

"Well you're just luck to be here aren't you." he said. Then he turned to the adults.

"And the rest of you must be their P... pa..." he stuttered. The adults looked confused.

"Parents?" asked Mr. Salt.

"Yeah Mom's and Dad's." said Willy. Suddenly his expression darkened.

"Dad…Papa." he mumbled.

"Mr. Wonka." said Erika making him snapped out of his daze.

"Huh." he turned to see a young woman standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Erika.

"Uh Yeah. You seem awfully young to be the boy's mother?" asked Willy. Erika laughed.

"Yeah I'm Charlie's sister Erika" smiled Erika.

"Oh Ok. Well let's keep movin' then." said Willy as once again they made their way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Three Chocolate Room

They made their way through the hallway, which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. At the end they reached a tiny door.

"Now this is probably one of the most important rooms of all. After all, it is a chocolate factory." explained Willy.

"Then Why is the door so small?" asked Mike.

"Why that's to keep all the big chocolaty goodness inside." laughed Willy. He fiddled with his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open to reveal an amazing sight. There inside was a giant room filled with bright colors, and amazing sights. "Now careful my children don't lose your heads just stay very calm" Said Willy. There was even a river and a waterfall. It was like a dream.

"Its beautiful." whispered Charlie.

"What, oh yeah it's really beautiful." said Willy. Erika was mesmerized by its beauty. The trees, the flowers, the grass, everything looked so amazing. Willy guided them around the room, explaining different things about it.

"Every drop of that river is hot melted Chocolate." said Willy. Charlie was in awe. He had never seen so much chocolate in his life.

"The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate, making it light and frothy. Did you know that no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall?" asked Willy. They continued to walk.

"Do you like my grass?" asked Willy. "Go on have a blade; it's so delectable and so darn good looking." said Willy.

"You can eat the grass?" wondered Charlie. Willy smiled.

"Oh course you can. Everything that you see in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that, my dear children, is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most countries." said Willy. Erika laughed. He looked up and smiled at her. _'So that was her laugh.'_

"Enjoy." he said. The children and their parents went off into different directions to explore the chocolate room. Charlie and Erika walked over towards the river bank. He picked a candy rose and handed it to Erika. She smiled and took a bite out of it. The taste was so incredible. It just melted in her mouth. Just then Willy came up and stood beside her.

"So what do you think?" he asked her.

"You want to know what I think Mr. Wonka?" she wondered. He nodded.

"I think it's the most amazing place I have ever seen. Better than anything I could ever have imagined." she said smiling. He smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here and not his p…pa" he said. Erika laughed.

"About 3 years ago there was a fire and well we lost our grandparents from both sides and our parents so all that left of our family is me, my brother and my daughter who is with my friend since I don't know who the father was normally she would be with me and Charlie but I left her in the care of my friend which I should do normally since I work but I don't like to." explained Nat.

"Where do you work? And how come you know who the father was" asked Willy.

"Fathingham's Candy store on Charlotte Street" said Erika. Willy though for a moment, that name sounded so familiar. Two people named Dominic and Rosaline Farthingham bought the shop from him when he opened his factory all those years ago. So this young woman worked at the place where everything began, His thoughts were interrupted.

"Daddy, look over there! It's a little person!" exclaimed Veruca and Erika sighed in relief that she didn't have to answer his second question. Mr. Teevee said "there's more than one" Everyone went to the river bank to see a couple of little people working on the other side of the river.

"What are they?" asked Mrs. Beauregard.

"Are they real people?" asked Mike.

"Of Course they're real people, they're Oompa Loompas." said Willy as he stood with the group. Erika and Charlie stood beside him.

"Oompa Loompas?" wondered Mr. Salt.

"From Loompa Land." said Willy.

"There's no such place." said Mr. Teevee. Willy looked shocked.

"What?"

"Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography and there…"

"Well then you'll know all about it and oh what a terrible place it is." he said. Willy explained that many years ago he went to Loompa Land in search of exotic new flavors for candy, but instead he found the Oompa Loompas. He also explained how the thing they crave most was the cocoa bean, the very thing that chocolate is made of. So he offered them to come and work with him in the factory, in exchange for all the cocoa beans they could ever want.

"I must warn you though. They are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." he said.

"AUGUSTUS MY SON THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING YOU DO!" shouted Mrs. Gloop. Everyone turned to see Augustus bent over the chocolate river, shoveling the hot liquid into his mouth.

"Hey little boy my chocolate must not be touched by human hands!" said Willy. But he didn't listen he just kept helping himself to the chocolate. As he went back for more, Augustus fell into the river. Willy rolled his eyes but look like he expected that from that kid. At that moment a pipe came down and began to suck the chocolate, pulling Augustus into the whirlpool and up the pipe. But unfortunately, he got stuck halfway. The Oompa Loompas appeared then.

"What are they doing?" asked Charlie.

"I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. it is a special occasion of course." said Willy "they haven't had live audience in such a long time".

_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

_The great big greedy nincompoop!_

_Augustus Gloop!_

_So big and vile_

_So greedy, foul, and infantile_

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_

_To send him shooting up the pipe!_

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed_

_Although, of course, we must admit_

_He will be altered quite a bit._

_Slowly, the wheels go round and round,_

_The cogs begin to grind and pound;_

_We boil him for a minute more,_

_Until we're absolutely sure_

_Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

_A miracle has taken place!_

_A miracle has taken place!_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people everywhere!_

_For who could hate or bear a grudge_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge"_

At the end of the song Augustus was sucked up the pipe and carried off to one of the many rooms.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" asked Mrs. Gloop.

"That pipe leads to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry-flavored-chocolate-covered fudge." said Willy.

"Then…my son is going to be turned into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge, and they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" asked Mrs. Gloop, the fear in her voice rising every second.

"No I wouldn't allow it. Besides, can you imagine Augustus-flavoured chocolate coated fudge? Eww! No one would buy it." said Willy. Erika had to stifle a laugh. This was a serious situation. But luckily she wasn't the only one. Mr. Wonka then turned around and made a strange sound. A moment later they saw an Oompa Loompa next to him.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room, okay?" Willy ordered, "Help her find her son. Then take a big stick and poke around in a large chocolate mixing barrel ok?" He crossed his arms on his chest, and the Oompa Loompa did the same, nodding. Willy then told to follow the man, and she did, leaving the group.

"Erika, Mr. Wonka was only joking right? I mean Augustus will be ok right." asked Charlie.

"Oh course Honey, that boy will be fine." reassured Natalie. Luckily he wasn't looking when she had a worried look on her face.

The group stood on the banks of the river, when they saw a beautiful pink boat drift upriver.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Four boat ride

The guests admired the vessel approached them, finally coming to a stop just in front of where they were standing. The beautiful pink ship docked in front of them. Inside were at least two dozen Oompa Loompas rowing, once they stopped, they started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Violet, snapping her gum as usual. Erika was really starting to get annoyed with that sound.

"Must be from all those dog-gone cocoa beans" Willy suggested.

"Did you guys know that chocolate has an ingredient which releases endorphins into your body? Gives one the feeling…" he stopped when he noticed that both he and Erika were looking straight at each other.

"…of being in love." He finished. They both blushed when he mentioned this and Violet's mother said "you don't say" I glared at the back of her head

"OK a-all aboard!" he announced, with a forced giggle.

Everyone jumped onto the boat, with each child taking a seat next to their parent. Willy held out his hand to Erika.

"Here let me help you." he said. Erika smiled as she took his hand and sat at the back of the boat, followed by Charlie then Willy.

"Onwards"

The Oompa Loompas began to row again. The view from the boat was even more amazing than being on land. Erika and Charlie just sat there in total awe just trying to believe the fact that they were actually there and not dreaming. Willy dipped a small ladle into the river below them and handed it to Charlie.

"Here, try this, you both look starved to death." he said. Charlie sipped the warm liquid and smiled.

"It's great!" he beamed before handing the ladle to his sister.

"Perfect." she said. Willy smiled at her. Erika was thankful she was sitting down because at that moment her knees decided to give way.

"That's because the chocolate is mixed by waterfall, Churns it up, making it light and frothy, and did you know that no other factory in the world m-"

"You've already _said_ that," Veruca rudely interrupted him Erika narrowed her eyes at the kid. Everyone had turned around to face Willy, waiting in anticipation to see what he would say next.

"You're all quite short aren't you." he said Erika smirked figuring out where he was going with this.

"Well yeah, we're children!" said Mike.

'_How rude can these children get?'_ wondered Erika to herself.

"Well that's no excuse. I don't remember ever being as short as you." retorted Willy Charlie now smirked

"You were once." insisted Mike.

"Was Not You know why? I distinctly remember putting a hat on the top of my head. But with your short little arms there's no way you would ever reach." he said.

"Do you remember what it was like when you were young Mr. Wonka?" asked Charlie. Erika said "Charlie" The kid shrugged

"Oh boy do I, Do I?" said Willy. Just then he went off into another one of his dazes. By the time he snapped out of it, they were headed into a dark tunnel.

"Turn on the lights." he shouted. The lights flickered on and the boat went down a huge fall and went cruising down vast rapids. The Oompa Loompas had since lost control of the boats direction and were just literally going with the flow. Willy looked around at his guests. Most of them looked fearful for their lives, Except the Bucket boy and his sister. They looked as if they loved it. Charlie looked to Willy and smiled. That little boy, There was something about him and his sister. She had a beautiful smile and laugh and everything about her made him feel really…weird. He didn't understand it.

"Keep an eye out. Were passing some very important rooms." said Willy. They passed several rooms that you would expect to find in a chocolate factory and some…well only in Willy Wonka's factory. They passed a room entitled 'Hair Cream.'

"What do you use hair cream for?" wondered Mrs. Beauregard.

"To lock in moisture." said Willy, primping his hair. Both Charlie and Erika looked at each other and giggled. They then floated past a room with an open window. Inside were a couple of Oompa Loompas whipping a cow?

"Whipped Cream!" said Charlie and Erika together.

"Exactly!" laughed Willy.

"That doesn't make any sense!" snapped Veruca.

"Well for your information little girl Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped by whips. Everybody knows that." sneered Willy.

So they continued their journey until they came to another room.

"Stop the boat!" yelled Willy. "I wanna show you guys something!"

They all got out of the boat and were standing in front of a door. The sign above said 'Inventing Room'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Five Blue berry girl

They all proceeded off the boat. Willy once again helped Erika off the boat. They stared at a huge luminous sign saying, Inventing Room. Who knows what was inside? Willy's lips curled into a smile as he pushed the Inventing Room door open and led them inside.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory!" exclaimed Willy.

Charlie looked around. The room was mostly made out of metal, filled up with all sorts of weird machines. Each one made its own individual sound or action. Erika thought it sort of looked like the science laboratory from when she was in high school and that made her look like she was in heaven.

"This, you see, is the room where I create all of my candies. That's why it's so important, and that's why I brought you here." Said Willy

"Feel free to look around, but _please_, don't touch anything! Okay?"

Everyone nodded and then scattered around to explore the room. Erika and Charlie looked around the room in amazement. There were so many things to see. Charlie walked over to a funny-looking machine and Erika wandered over in another direction. Willy looked at her. She seemed really interested in all the machines His hands were shaking as he tried to muster up the courage to go talk to her again. No one else was near them so this should be the perfect time.

"So if you work in a candy store…you must like candy huh?" he asked her.

She turned around to face him. He only just noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were the softest shade of blue that he had ever seen.

"I absolutely love it. The look, the smell…especially the taste." she laughed. Willy smiled.

"You see with the kind of upbringing Charlie and I had before our family died, we were allowed to have chocolate once a week now I can only buy it when I have the money to and that only made us love it more." beamed Erika

"I've even…don't worry." Erika said.

"What?" said Willy.

"This might sound stupid…but sometimes I even make my own stuff at the store when there's loose inventory." she blushed. Willy was amazed by this girl and she said "You were right when you said we were lucky to be here I was lucky to find two extra chocolate bars in the inventory and one that had the last golden ticket.

"Hey What's this?" asked Violet, he gum snapping seemed to be getting louder every time she opened her big mouth and probably annoying every one.

"Oh This" answered Willy, walking over to the tank her and Mike were at. An Oompa Loompa gave him a ball the size of a jaw breaker "These are everlasting gobstoppers it's for kids who don't have much allowance you can suck on these for a whole year and they never get any smaller"

"So it's like gum" said Violet

"No gum is for chewing" said Willy with a smirk "You try chewing one of these little babies you'll break all your little teeth" He led them to another machine with a hair growing candy he explained about it and how it's not ready yet cause hair won't stop growing. An Oompa Loompa had one yesterday and well it looked Cousin It from the Adams Family. Then we walked over to another machine

"This is one of my newest machines inventions!" he said grinning.

"Watch this!" He giggled and with that, he pulled a huge leaver down. The machine began to make strange noises and steam was shooting out of the top. From where they were standing, the children and their parents could see cogs and wheels of every shape and size, turning and meshing together. After a few moments, the machine slowly extended, what looked like some sort of mechanical arm. Once the piece of machinery unfolded, a loud ping, like a bell, could be heard and there, in the end of the machine, was a single strip of gum.

"That's _it?" _said Mike with disgust.

"Do you even know what _it_ is?" replied a now irritated Willy.

"It's gum," Violet said matter-of-factly.

"Not just any old gum," corrected Willy, "This here is the most revolutionary piece of gum ever, in the entire world! Know why?" he asked the group excitedly. Everyone shook their heads.

"Because this gum," he explained, "Is a full three-course meal, all by itself!"

"Why would anyone want that?" asked Mike.

"Why _wouldn't_ anyone want that? Its Brilliant" Erika retaliated.

Willy opened his mouth to speak, but instead reached inside his jacket, pulling out more of his cue cards.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and cooking! One strip of Wonka's gum is all you'll ever need for breakfast, lunch and dinner! This gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie." read Willy.

"No more Cabbage Soup!" whispered Erika to Charlie. They both giggled.

"Sounds wonderful," commented Mrs. Beauregard.

"It sounds weird," said Mike, rolling his eyes.

"It sounds like my kind of gum!" Violet exclaimed. She took the gum from the machine and stuck her previous piece of gum behind her ear.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Willy warned her, "Because I haven't gotten the formula quite right yet, so…"

"I'm the world champion of gum chewing," Violet snapped at him, "I'm not afraid of _anything_!" and with that, she put the gum in her mouth and began to chew.

"How is it, honey?" asked her mother. Violet's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Yeah…spit it out," said Willy, with a nervous giggle.

"Kid I think you should..." began Erika

"It's changing!" exclaimed the girl, ignoring him, "Roast beef, with baked potato! Delicious crispy skin with tones of butter!" exclaimed Violet.

"Keep chewing, kiddo," her mother urged proudly. "My daughter is going to be first person ever to have a gum meal!" she said to the others.

"Yeah," said Willy. "I'm just a little bit concerned about the…"

"Blueberry pie and Vanilla Ice Cream!" said Violet.

"…that part," said Willy.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca interrupted her.

Everybody's looked went to Violet's nose

"Violet…You're…your whole face is turning…purple Violet…you're turning violet!" Within seconds the little girl was completely coloured violet. She looked the same colour as the tracksuit she was wearing. Mrs. Beauregard turned to face Willy, who was looking very nervous.

"What's happening to my daughter?" she screeched.

"Well I told you I didn't quite have it right…I'm…I'm terribly sorry!" and with that he quickly disappeared and Erika walked casually and stood in front of his hiding place.

"M-mother?" Violet asked, her voice shaking, "What's happening?"

They all took a few steps back when they noticed she was swelling up until she was the size of a balloon.

Willy suddenly re-appeared beside Mrs. Beauregard.

"I've tried it on like twenty Oompa Loompas, and they all swell up like a blueberry at the end. it's just weird!" he said with a smile.

"I can't have a blueberry as a daughter!" Mrs. Beauregard protested, "How is she supposed to compete?"

"You could entre her in the county fair," Veruca suggested spitefully. Four Oompa Loompas appeared before the group. Once again they began to sing.

_Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregard._

_The dreadful girl she sees no wrong..._

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast._

_And from her face her giant chin, sticks out just like a violin..._

_For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day._

_And with one great tremendous chew...they bite the poor girl's tongue in two._

_And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregard._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

The little men began to roll Violet towards the door. it took all of them just to get her going.

"Where are they taking her?" asked Mrs. Beauregard anxiously and angrily.

"To the juicing room," said Willy, as if there was nothing abnormal about that.

"The _juicing _room?" she echoed, "What are they going to do to her there?"

"They're gonna squeeze her!" he said brightly, "Like a little pimple!" he laughed, but one look from her mother he turned serious "We have to get all of that juice out of her...it's the only way."

Without another word, Mrs. Beauregard followed her daughter, who was calling out for her from the boat outside the room.

"_Let's boogie!_" Willy said as he led the group out of the inventing room.

And once again, off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Six Spoiled brat gets what's coming for her

The remaining members of the group exited the Inventing Room and found themselves standing in a glistening white corridor.

Violet and her mother had been taken away on the pink boat by the Oompa Loompas so they had to go the rest of the way on foot.

"Now that the boat's gone, we'll have to move twice as fast just to keep up with the schedule," he was telling the group, who bustled to keep up with his quick pace.

Suddenly, a tiny voice could be heard "Mr. Wonka"

"yeah" Willy turned around so that he was facing the young boy.

"Why did you decide to let people in after all these years?" Charlie asked again.

"So they could see the factory, of course!" laughed Willy, as if it was a stupid question. But Erika knew what he meant.

"But why now? And why five?" she asked. Before he could answer her he was rudely interrupted.

"What's the special prize at the end?" asked Mike rudely.

Erika rolled her eyes at him, but luckily Willy was used to his attitude by now.

"The best kind of prize is a SUR-prize!" he giggled

Erika smiled. Willy looked at her and smiled as well, causing them both to blush.

"Is Violet always going to be a blueberry?" asked Veruca.

"Yes...No…I don't know…Maybe…but that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting!" Willy said.

"then why do you make it" asked Mike rudely again

"Once again you really shouldn't mumble, Cause it's starting to bum me out" he answered and Erika covered her mouth to stop her giggle.

Moments later they came to a halt in front of a room with 'THE NUT SORTING ROOM' written in big letters on the front.

"Ah this is a room I know all about." said Mr. Salt.

"You see Mr. Wonka I'm in the nut business myself." he informed, handing Willy his business card. Willy didn't even look at it. He just threw it away, over his shoulder. Erika laughed but nobody else noticed, except Willy. She could have sworn that he winked at her, because her knees almost gave in on her. She just smiled before she blushed for about the hundredth time that day. Mr. Salt was still rambling on and on about his business.

"Now you use the Havermax 4000 to do you sorting?" asked Mr. Salt.

"…No." said Willy simply. "…you're really weird!" he laughed before unlocking the door and allowing the group access to the room.

They all walked onto a platform in a white room. A strange sound could be heard from below. The group looked down to see no less than one hundred squirrels, all sitting on little seats cracking ,what seemed to be Walnuts.

"Squirrels!" gasped Veruca.

"Yeah, squirrels." said Willy, not really paying attention to what was said.

"Why use squirrels and not Oompa Loompas?" asked Mr. Salt.

"Well you see only squirrels can get the whole nut out almost every time." explained Willy. "See how they tap them with their little knuckles. Oh wait I think that one has a bad nut" they watch the squirrel check the nut then through it over its shoulder. Mr. Teevee said "Where does it go?"

"Where all the other bad nuts go down the garbage shoot" answered Willy

"Daddy I want a squirrel. Get me one!" demanded Veruca.

"But Veruca darling, you already have many wonderful pets at home." insisted Mr. Salt.

"All I own is a pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot that talks, a turtle and a silly little hamster! I want a squirrel!" said the ungrateful little girl. Everyone rolled their eyes as to how unbelievable the girl was acting. All those animals and yet she still wanted more.

"Very Well darling." sighed Mr. Salt.

"But not just any ordinary squirrel, it has to be a trained squirrel!" said Veruca.

"Mr. Wonka, how much for a squirrel Name your price." said Mr. Salt.

"Oh, there not for sale she can't have one." said Willy. He said the last part real slowly as if he was talking to a young child. Veruca looked shocked. For the first time in her life she had been told no. That fake smile on her face suddenly fell she turned to face her father.

"Daddy"

"I'm sorry darling Mr. Wonka is being unreasonable!" said her father's voice. But everyone noticed that his lips weren't moving. They turned to see that it was Willy that had spoken. Erika and Charlie were amazed.

"Just add that to the list of amazing things about this guy." thought Erika to herself.

"Well if you won't get me one…I'll just have to do it myself!" said Veruca. She slid underneath the door and down the stairs towards the squirrels.

"Veruca Come back here at once!" demanded her Father.

"Little Girl, don't touch that squirrels nut's…it'll make him crazy!" warned Willy. After a few moments of searching she finally decided which one she wanted. Veruca attempted to reach for it but it jumped out of the way. Suddenly all of them started to rally around her. Willy began to franticly search for the right key to unlock the door.

"Let's find the key." he mumbled quietly to himself as he fumbled with the various keys. The squirrels had pushed Veruca to the floor and were trying to keep her down.

"There it is…there it isn't" said Willy.

"What are they doing?" asked Charlie. They all stopped and looked at the group of animals gathered around the tiny girl.

"Their checking to see if she is a bad nut… Oh my She is a bad nut!" said Willy.

The squirrels all helped each other and ended up throwing the little girl down the garbage chute.

"Where does the chute go?" asked a very frantic Mr. Salt.

"The Incinerator…but don't worry we only light it on Tuesdays." said Willy. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Today IS Tuesday!" said Mike as if he was speaking to a 2 year old making Charlie and Erika want to punch him.

"Well there might be a small chance that they didn't light it today, but don't worry, if they didn't she might have gotten stuck so all you have to do is reach in and pull her out okay?" Willy said. He became quiet and turned the small key and pushed the door open with a creek. Mr. Salt cautiously went down the steps to go and retrieve his daughter. Willy closed the door, when Erika came up behind him.

"You didn't do that on purpose now did you?" she whispered in his ear. Willy just smiled knowingly and winked at her. Natalie realized that he did wink at her before, because she went weak at the knees again. As if on cue the Oompa Loompas gathered together once more.

_Veruca Salt__,__ the little Brute,_

_Has just gone down the garbage chute_

_And she will meet as she descends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A fish head, for example, cut_

_This morning from a halibut_

_An oyster from an oyster stew,_

_A steak that no one else would chew,_

_And lots of other things as well,_

_Each with a rather horrid smell_

_Horrid smell_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

_That she will meet as she descends,_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

_The one's who spoiler her_

_Who indeed?_

_Who pandered to her every need?_

_Who turned her into such a brat?_

_Who are the culprits? Who did that?_

_The guilty ones now this is sad_

_Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad_

Mr. Salt was pushed down the garbage chute by a squirrel so he could join his daughter.

"Come on let's keep truckin!" said Willy as the group left to continue the tour.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Seven dissolving people

"I really don't know why I didn't think of this in the beginning!" said Willy.

"The elevator really is the fastest way to get around the factory." the group entered the glass elevator. Charlie, Erika and Willy stood in the back and Mike and Mr. Teevee in the front. Mike took a look at all the different buttons leading to the rooms of the factory.

"There can't be this many floors." he said.

"Well how do you know Mr. Smarty Pants?" wondered Willy in a mocking tone.

"Besides, this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator. Nope! This elevator can go sideways, front ways, slantways and any other ways you could think of!" said Willy. "All you gotta do is push any one of these buttons and you're off!" he pushed a random button and the elevator moved with a jolt. Nobody was prepared for the sudden movement, so they all crashed into the walls. "Oh look Fudge Mountain" After that room they came to another room with pink sheep everyone looked at him he said "Oh ... I rather not talk about this room"

Next was a bunch of puppets on hospital bed and he said "Puppet hospital and Burn room it's um fairly new."

We stopped in front of a female Oompa Loompa sitting behind a desk. "Oh, The administration offices!" said Willy. "Hello Doris!" he said waving to the woman.

The elevator suddenly moved again causing everyone to run into the wall again. But this time Erika was pushed into Willy. They both looked up so that their eyes met before both blushing furiously. Once again they stopped but instead of going sideways they shot straight down. The entire way they were bombarded with sights of exploding candy. Oompa Loompas were in every direction shooting the candy out of cannons, causing it to explode into brightly coloured fireworks.

Willy looked over to the kids. Charlie looked like a kid on Christmas day. Erika was no different, Her eyes shone brightly amongst all the different colours. Willy noticed that there was a strange feeling in his stomach. That Teevee kid, on the other hand, didn't look too impressed.

"Why is _everything_ here completely pointless?" he said. Willy was about to object when Charlie and Erika said something hoping to shut the kid up.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point…That's why its candy." they said. That impressed Willy a lot. He never thought that someone else, let alone a small child and adult, could share his understanding of what candy was.

"I wanna pick a room!" ordered Mike. Willy smiled at him.

"Go ahead." he said, stepping away from the buttons. Mike walked over and stared at the selection. He finally pressed one. Television Room it read.

"Big Surprise!" whispered Erika to her brother hoping Willy heard which he did and smirked. The elevator came to a halt and everyone stepped out. Willy led them to a white room.

"Quickly, put these on!" said Willy, indicating to the odd-looking goggles near the door.

"The light in here is so strong that it could burn your eyes right out of their sockets!"

Charlie handed Erika a pair. She put them on the struck a pose.

"How do I look?" she asked, laughing.

"Absolutely Beautiful." whispered Willy to himself but she heard which made her blush.

"This, Is the testing room for my latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me. Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send them whizzing through the air, and reassemble them on the other end, why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through television already to be eaten?" Wily said.

"Why Not…it sounds plausible." admitted Erika.

"Exactly right my dear girl!" beamed Willy.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Mike. Willy looked at him, and he continued, "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles….duh!" he said as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

"Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs!" he exaggerated using his hands.

"Mumbler" Willy burst out; finally losing his temper with Mike Erika narrowed her eyes at Mike because she was getting angry with him also she knew he was a genus and the kid was a moron.

"Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying!" Everyone just stood there in a stunned silence, not sure what to do.

"Okay dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television!" He smiled enthusiastically. "Bring in the Chocolate!"

Moments later, half a dozen Oompa Loompas appeared carrying an enormous bar of chocolate, heading towards the platform that was located in the centre of the room.

"It's gotta be real big, 'cause you know how TV you can film a regular-sized man and he comes out looking this tall?" he showed with his hands, mimicking a small figure. "Same basic principle"

Once the Oompa Loompas set the chocolate in place, Willy pressed a large red button. The machineries began to hum and rumble, and the bar was lifted up as a glass tube descended to cover the platform. Then, with a flash of light, it was gone. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"It's gone. It's actually gone!" exclaimed Erika excitedly

"I told you so!" replied Willy, "As we speak, that bar is whizzing above our heads in a million tiny little pieces." he said pointing above their heads.

"Come over here! Come on!" and swiftly rushed back in front of the TV on the other end of the room. The group excitedly gathered around and watched the screen. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Here it comes…!" announced Willy.

And just like he said, moments later they were all surprised to see the same bar of chocolate appear right inside the program. The only difference was that it was considerably smaller in size.

"Take it!" Willy said, nudging Mike

Mike raised an eyebrow, "It's just a picture on a screen."

"Scaredy cat" He looked over at Erika. "You take it." he insisted.

"Me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah...go on." he encouraged. "Just reach out and grab it!"

Erika hesitated for a moment but decided to give it a try. She slowly extended her hand towards the screen. She felt the bar solidly inside her grip as her fingers broke through the screen. She quickly grabbed it, scared of what could happen if her hand was there a moment longer.

"Go on, try it. It'll be delicious! It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all," he reassured her.

Natalie opened the wrapping paper and took a bite of the chocolate.

"It's perfect!" she said, smiling at him.

"So imagine," he said, "You're at home watching television, and all of a sudden, a commercial comes on and a voice will say: "WONKA'S CHOCOLATES ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US…TRY ONE YOURSELF!" then you simply reach out…and you take it!" he said.

"But could you send other things if you wanted to Say breakfast cereals?" asked Mr. Teevee.

"Do you know what that breakfast stuff is made of? It's those curly little wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners?"

"But you could send it if u wanted to?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I guess I could," Willy answered.

"What about people?" asked Mike

"Well why would I want to send people?" said Willy, confused, "They don't taste very good."

"Don't you _realize_ what you've invented?" exclaimed Mike. "It's a teleporter! The most important invention in the history of the world! And all _you _think about is chocolate!"

"Calm down, Mike! I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about," said Mr. Teevee and Erika who was actually glaring at Mike.

"No he _doesn't_!" Mike snapped back, "He has no idea! You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot!"

"Takes an idiot to know an idiot!" said Erika. She knew it was immature but someone had to tell the kid to shut the hell up.

"Well, _I'm _not idiot!"

"Yes you are" said Erika under her breath and Willy heard her but didn't grin though he thought it was funny

Before anyone could stop him, he sprinted towards the machine. He shoved the Oompa Loompas out of his way. Willy timidly raised his hand, "Hey little boy?" Mike didn't even bother to glance at him, "Don't touch my button!"

With one jump, Mike had pressed the red button that set off the machine, and then landed onto the platform. Everyone just watched helplessly as he was raised in the air and closed inside the glass tube. Moments later, there was a bright flash, everyone looked away. When they looked back…Mike Teevee had vanished into thin air.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Mr. Teevee as he stepped towards the platform, looking for his son.

"Let's go check the television and see what we get, shall we?" suggested Willy. They all raced back over towards the TV set and gathered in front of the screen.

"I sure hope no part of him gets left behind…" Willy said to himself, although everyone could hear. The look on Mr. Teevee's face was priceless Erika hid the smile that was spreading across her face.

"What do you _mean_?" asked a horrified Mr. Teevee.

"Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through." said Willy cautiously. There was a very uncomfortable silence. Willy thought to himself for a moment before turning to face Mr. Teevee.

"If you had to chose only one half of your son, which half would it be?" he asked, trying to _hopefully_ break the tension in the air hopefully being the key word.

Mr. Teevee just stared at him in anger. "What kind of a question is _that_?"

"No need to snap," Willy said quietly, "It was just a question." He turned to the Oompa Loompa sitting in a chair behind him

"Try every channel, I'm starting to feel a little anxious." he said

The little man began scanning through the channels quickly. He stopped when he found a news channel and saw the tiny figure of Mike hopping up and down on the anchorman's desk.

_The most important thing we've learned,_

_The most important thing we've learned,_

_So far as children are concerned,_

_Is never, NEVER, NEVER let_

_Them near your television set_

_Or better still, just don't install_

_The idiotic thing at all._

_Never Ever Let Them_

_Never Ever Let Them_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Never Ever Let Them_

_It rots the senses in the mind!_

_It kills Imagination dead!_

_It clogs and clutters up the mind!_

_It makes a child so dull and blind!_

_So Dull So Dull !_

_He can no Longer understand_

_A fairytale and a fairyland!_

_A Fairyland a Fairyland!_

_His brain becomes as soft as cheese!_

_His powers of thinking rust and freeze!_

_He cannot think he only sees!_

_He only Sees_

_He only Sees_

_Regarding little Mike Teevee,_

_We very much regret that we_

_Shall simply have to wait and see_

_If we can get him back his height._

_But if we can't it serves him right._

The Oompa Loompa anchorman had smashed Mike with his papers, before leaving his chair.

"Ew! Somebody grab him!" said Willy.

Mr. Teevee reached inside the television without hesitation, and pulled out his toy sized son.

"Oh…thank heavens, he's completely unharmed," said Willy, sounding slightly disgusted.

Erika and Charlie looked at each other both trying not to smile in this slightly weird situation.

"_Unharmed?"_ repeated Mr. Teevee, "What are you _talking _about?"

"Just put me back in the other way!" squeaked the miniature Mike in a barely-audible voice

"There _is_ no other way," replied Willy "it's tele_vision,_ not tele_phone_…there's quite a difference." he said Erika smirked at her brother.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it, then?" asked Mr. Teevee, trying desperately not to lose his temper.

Willy thought about it. "I don't know." He paused for a moment, "But you know, young men are extremely stringy. He'll stretch like mad-" he broke off in mid sentence as an idea occurred to him,

"I know! Let's go put him in the taffy puller!" he said happily.

Mr. Teevee couldn't believe what he just heard. "_Taffy puller?_" Willy's smile dropped.

"Hey!" he snapped, "That was my idea!" the buckets started giggling

"Boy…is he gonna be skinny. Oh, yes...the taffy puller." he said before bowing down to the Oompa Loompa.

"I want you to take Mr. Teevee and his little boy up to the taffy puller….okay? Stretch him out."

The Oompa Loompa got up and signaled Mr. Teevee to follow him. Mr. Teevee looked at Willy with disgust then followed the little man out of the room. Willy took a deep breath.

"On with the tour" He led the way back to the door

"So, how many children are left?" he asked, stopping in front of the door. He turned around to face the rest of the group. However to his surprise, the only two that were was Charlie and Erika.

"Um… Mr. Wonka. Charlie's the only one left." said Erika. Willy looked down to Charlie.

"You mean…you mean you're the only one?" he asked. Charlie smiled brightly at him.

"Yes Sir." he beamed. Willy looked around the room.

"What happened to the others?" he asked innocently. Charlie and Erika looked at each other before smiling. The expression on Willy's face changed from Shocked to excite. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh my dear boy that means you've won!" he said. He grabbed Charlie's hand and shook it.

"Oh Well done, I congratulate you I really do!" he said. "I want to tell you…both of you…that I had a feeling right from the start!" he said. The only thing, that Charlie could do was just stand there and smile Willy then turned to Erika. He smiled and shook her hand also.

"Now we must get a move on. We can't afford to dilly or dally for that matter because we have an enormous amount of things we need to get done before the day is out." explained Willy as he turned to leave the room with Charlie and Natalie following him.

"But luckily for us we have the Great Glass Elevator to help…" he stopped when he walked right into the closed glass doors. Erika and Charlie raced over to him to make sure that he was ok. Willy got up and gave them a very embarrassed smile.

"…help speed things along." he giggled shyly. Once the three of them were safely inside the elevator, Willy closed the doors and pushed a button that neither of the Bucket children had seen before.

"Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" wondered Charlie. But Willy just smiled.

"Hold on." he said. The elevator was rising upwards, going faster and faster.

"Oh dear, we're gonna have to pick up speed if we're ever going to break through." said Willy.

"Break through what?" asked Charlie nervously.

"I've been longing to press that button for years!" said Willy happily. "Well here we go…Up and Out!" Erika looked at him with a genuine look of fear in her eyes.

"You don't seriously mean…" she asked.

"Yeah…I do." replied Willy.

"But… everything's made of glass…we'll shatter into a thousand pieces!" she said. But Willy just giggled. She held onto Charlie as tight as she could. Charlie grabbed her around waist and hung on for dear life as they crashed through the roof of the factory. Erika closed her eyes as the elevator began to fall. With moments to spare, Willy pressed another button causing them to hover.

Below them they could see the other five children and their parents. Augustus Gloop was completely covered in chocolate and had begun to eat himself much to his mother's dismay. Violet Beauregard was seen doing numerous gymnastics routines down the stairs, however she was still blue. Veruca Salt and her father wandered towards the gate covered in three weeks worth of garbage. And finally Mike Teevee was nowhere to be seen…unless you looked at him face onwards. Mike had been stretched so much that he was too tall and too thin to be seen from different angles; Willy was right when he said he would be skinny!

"Where do you live?" Willy asked Charlie. The boy looked around at their surroundings until he saw their house.

"In that little house on the hill." he said, pointing to his families' home. Willy pressed a button to that the elevator zoomed off towards the house. Without another word, Willy Wonka and the two Bucket children had crashed through the Bucket's roof and were now inside their living room while a child began to cry and Annaliese trying to come the child down. As soon as the elevator door opened Erika ran over to Annaliese and pried her daughter from her friend. She rocked Charity till she fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter eight the refusal

"Mr. Wonka says Charlie's won something!" said Erika to Annaliese

"Not just some something, my dear girl. I'm giving Charlie here my entire factory." said Willy as if it were the most common thing in the world. Everyone was shocked. They didn't know what to think.

"You must be joking!" said Erika

"Nope, I honestly have never been more serious in my entire life." said Willy.

"It all started last week during my semi-annual haircut that I found a single silver hair, causing me to have a revelation my entire life's work, my factory, and my beloved Oompa Loompa's. Who would take care of everything when I was gone? It was then I decided that it was time to find a heir." said Willy.

"What are Oompa Loompas?" whispered Annaliese

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." said Charlie. Willy walked over to the table where Charlie's toothpaste cap model was. It was quite a likeness to his factory.

"Exactly my boy!" he smiled as he walked back over to where they were standing.

"So are you ready to leave all this behind and come live at the factory?" Willy asked Charlie.

"Sure, I mean, If my family can come too." said Charlie.

"Of course they can't." said Willy. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Beg your pardon?" said Charlie.

"Charlie, a chocolatier's imagination needs to run wild and free. Honestly you can't run a chocolate factory with your family hanging over you like an old dead goose…no offence." he said.

"So what you're saying is…that if I leave with you, I'll never be able to see my family ever again?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah…hey consider it a bonus." smiled Willy, stepping towards the elevator.

"Then I'm not going." said Charlie. "Mr. Wonka I wouldn't leave my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." he said, hugging Erika's waist. Willy's smiled fell.

"Oh…well that's very unexpected and…weird." he said. He suddenly had a thought. "But there is other candy besides chocolate!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." sighed Charlie.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll just go then." Willy said as he stepped into the elevator.

"You sure you won't change your mind?" he asked the little boy.

"Not unless you change yours." said Charlie. Willy looked at the boy once more.

He then looked at Erika holding her daughter; his once smiling face was gone. She looked as if her entire world had come crashing down around her. Willy could see the tears welling up in both hers and Charlie's eyes. He sighed and closed the doors. The elevator rose up and exited through the roof once more and was soon out of sight. The 2 buckets just stood there in silence. Natalie wiped her face and pulled away from her brother putting her daughter in her crib.

"Excuse me." she said as she ran to her room.

"Things are going to get much better." insisted Annaliese and for once Charlie believed her. That night Erika sang her favourite song to her brother

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight__  
><em>_little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight__  
><em>_and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning__  
><em>_little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight__  
><em>_little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight__  
><em>_and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning__  
><em>_for you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait'_

_till your frightened eyes do close__  
><em>_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning__  
><em>_everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

She kissed his forehead Hoping life would get better. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Nine I stand alone

The next day, Charlie, Erika and Annaliese repaired the hole in the roof. He also told Annaliese about the factory, but whenever he mentioned Willy Wonka, Erika went quiet and left the room. During the next few weeks, things seemed a lot brighter for the Bucket Family. With all the success at the store, Erica was given a promotion to Assistant Manager, which included a pay rise. With the extra money coming in, the family of 3 was able to buy more food and other necessities. They all were happier and closer to each other than ever before. Things had never been better for Charlie and his sister. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Willy Wonka.

Ever since that particular day in February, Willy had been miserable. It really didn't make sense to him. Why did Charlie turn the offer down? He never had his family around and he was a world-wide success. Although, he probably shouldn't have acted that way, he remembered the look in Erika's eyes. The poor girl looked heartbroken.

"_Wait. Why should I care?" _Willy thought to himself.

"_Why do I care? I mean it's not like I feel anything for her...do I?"_

Things had gotten so bad at the factory that even the candies were turning out terrible and Willy had no idea why. One of the Oompa Loompas was actually a trained psychiatrist so Willy spent most afternoons lying on a couch talking to him.

Willy sat in an armchair in his study. Thinking over the past events of the tour Softly, the radio was playing in the background. He hardly ever had time for music but today he felt like something different. All of a sudden the tempo changed and _I stand Alone _filled the room.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
>And I embrace what others fear<br>You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
>Just the likes of me are welcome here<em>

_Everything breathes and I know each breath  
>For me it means life<br>For others it's death  
>It's perfectly balanced<em>

Erika was working at the store when Rosaline decided to turn the radio on. When she recognized the song, Erika immediately stopped what she was doing

_Perfectly planned  
>More than enough for this man<em>

_Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself<br>I stand alone_

Erika could feel the tears streaming down her face. She quickly ran out the back door holding her daughter close to her and sat in the alley on a milk crate.

Charlie sat on his bed doing his homework, listening to the radio. He always found that music helped him relax while studying.

_I've seen your world with these very eyes  
>Don't come any closer, don't even try<br>I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
>But in my world there's no compromise<em>

_Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself I stand alone<br>All by myself I stand alone  
>All by myself I stand alone<em>

He closed his book and walked out onto the little balcony for what seemed like forever; Charlie stared at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and thought about what might have been.

"I just don't understand it." Willy said the Oompa Loompa that was scribbling down notes.

"Candy has always been the only thing I was ever certain of but now… I'm not certain of anything. I don't know what flavors to try, I'm second guessing myself…and that's nuts. I've always made the candy I felt like and now…" he jumped up off the couch.

"That's just it isn't it. I make whatever candy I felt like but now I feel terrible so the candy is terrible. I should probably go talk to them shouldn't I?"

He asked the Oompa Loompa. The little man just nodded.

"You're very good!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese**

Chapter Ten Meet again

Charlie set up a shoe shining stall on Cherry Street. A man came by with a newspaper and sat down.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Wendle, er, Walter..." said Willy, trying to disguise his voice and Succeeding or thought he was.

"Willy Wonka." corrected Charlie rolling his eyes _Seriously Willy Wonka nice try. _Charlie thought

"That's the one. Says here his candies aren't selling very well. But then I suppose he's just a rotten egg who deserves It." said Willy. Charlie didn't even take his eyes away from the shoes.

"Yep."

"Oh really? You ever met him?" wondered Willy. Charlie stopped.

"I did. I thought of him as my hero. Willy felt strange as the little boy continued to pour his heart out.

"I thought he was really great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice. He also has a funny haircut." he finished. Willy pulled the newspaper away.

"I do not!" he insisted.

"Why are you here?" asked Charlie, sounding slightly annoyed that he had bothered to show his face. Willy folded the newspaper under his arm.

"I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?" he asked. Charlie had only one cure for that.

"My family." he said simply.

"Ew!" said Willy, sliding back into his chair. Charlie stood up, he was sick of Willy talking about his family like that.

"What have you got against my family?" he wondered.

"It's not just _your_ family; it's the whole idea of... "Willy stopped when he saw Erika with Charity in that baby sack on her front through the Candy Store window across the street. She was showing a little girl all the different varieties of Wonka candies there. Charlie noticed him and smiled.

"You like her don't you?" he said. Willy snapped out of his trance.

"Huh…What Who?" he said Charlie merely rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Erika" said Charlie.

"No I don't!" protested Willy.

"Well she likes you." said Charlie as he continued shining Willy's shoes. Willy stopped and stared at the little boy.

"She said that?" he asked.

"I'm her brother I can tell these things." shrugged Charlie.

"How?" wondered Willy.

"Well, you make each other laugh, smile, blush need I really continue?" asked Charlie. Willy said nothing. He just sat there deep in thought, so Charlie decided to pull out the big one.

"And she was heartbroken when you left." That got Willy's attention.

"Really?" he asked. Charlie nodded.

"So what exactly do you have against families?" he wondered. Willy sighed.

"You know, they're always telling you what to do and what not to do and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere!" Willy explained.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you, because they love you. Seriously if you don't believe me you should ask." said Charlie. Willy just laughed at that.

"Ask who? My father Ha! No way. At least not by myself..." he said.

"You want me to come with you?" offered Charlie.

"Hey! Hey, what a great idea! Yeah!" giggled Willy.

"Ok, but on one condition I get to bring two people with us" said Charlie. Willy had a pretty good idea who he was talking about. "Okay" Then they heard a scream behind the candy shop Charlie and Willy ran when they heard Erika yelled "It's you the fucking bastard who raped me Well I got news for you asshole I am not having any more of your bloody spawn take that" They heard a grunt of pain and saw Erika come around the corner holding Charity close to her chest

Charlie ran up to Erika and hugged her "Was that him?" she nodded and he asked "Who was it that..." She answered "who was my best male friend while mom and dad was alive and who was it that I broke up with after he keep trying to force me" Charlie narrowed his eyes "Julian" she nodded then she notice Willy Wonka

"Oh…hi." she said quietly.

"Hi." replied Willy in the same tone.

"We're going to see his father and I thought that you would wanna come with us." said Charlie. Erika smiled. "I'd love to Charlie"

"Okay, let's get going. And you know what? I brought transporta-" he walked right into the elevator once again. And of course, Natalie and Charlie raced over to his side.

"I really have to watch where I park this thing." Willy said Embarrassed. The three of them piled into the elevator and were on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese Don't mind if Erika is spelt different I just realized I might have wrote it either way**

Chapter eleven - DDS Wilbur Wonka

When Willy and the Three Bucket children arrived at their destination, he thought "We might have made a mistake". Although his father was right in saying that he wouldn't be home when Willy returned. They parked the elevator and got out into the cold, snowy weather. Erika wrapped Charity up tighter in her bundles and held her chose to her. There in the distance, was a single house, standing all alone. Willy froze and turned around and began to make his way back to the elevator. But Erika had other ideas. She raced after him and blocked his way to the glass machine.

"I can't do it Erika. I haven't had contact with my father for more than 20 years." sigh Willy.

"Willy it will be fine. Charlie, Charity and I are right here with you." Erika reassured. She held onto his arm holding her daughter in one arm and led him back to where Charlie was standing. Both Willy and Erika felt a jolt of electricity as soon as their arms touched.

The trio made their way up the steps. A gold plaque was placed on the stone wall. _'Dr. Wilbur Wonka, D.D.S'. _Willy shut his eyes tightly as Charlie rang the bell. Momentarily, a man with white hair and glasses appeared at the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked them suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not sir." said Erika adjusting her daughter in her arms.

"But he's long overdue." said Charlie indicating to Willy, who by then had put on his weird-looking glasses but narrowed his eyes at Charlie not that people noticed.

"Very Well, follow me." said Dr. Wonka. They followed him into the dental surgery.

"Have a seat." Dr. Wonka said to Willy who now took off his coat, Hat and glasses along with his cane. Willy said nothing, but did as he was told. Both Charlie and Erika who was rocking her daughter looked around the room. All the walls were covered in picture frames, each one containing a photo or newspaper clipping about Willy over the years.

"Heavens, I haven't seen bicuspids like these since…" he faltered for a moment.

"…Willy?" he asked, his voice was shaking as he spoke. Both Erika and Charlie looked up from whatever they were reading. Willy sat up in the chair.

"Hi Dad." he said to his father. Wilbur smiled.

"All these years…and you haven't flossed." he said. Willy shook his head.

"Not once." smiled Willy. Wilbur chuckled. After an awkward moment or so, the two Wonka men embraced for the first time in years Charlie and Erika looked at each other and smiled at Charity.

"Now Willy, Care to introduce me to your friends?" asked Wilbur. That struck Willy. _Friends__ Well, I guess he was right. After everything that happened, I guess they were friends_.

"Oh, um this is Charlie Bucket and his sister Erika and Her daughter Charity." introduced Willy. Wilbur shook both their hands.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you." smiled Wilbur. After that Wilbur invited them to stay for a cup of tea.

"Willy, would you help me in the kitchen please?" asked Wilbur. Willy nodded and joined his father in the kitchen.

"So how did you meet them?" Wilbur asked his son.

"Charlie was one of the children who visited my factory. In fact, he was the child who won the prize." explained Willy.

"Really? Well he must be thrilled." smiled Wilbur. Willy shook his head.

"Not really. I sort of said that his family wouldn't be allowed to live in the factory with him." said Willy softly.

"Why on earth did you say that!" asked his father. Willy sighed.

"I don't know! After everything that happened between well…you know. And Charlie is so close to his family especially…especially Erika." said Willy. He blushed when he said her name.

"By dear boy, you need repeat your offer to them. But this time allow his family to join him. Charlie would be mad not to take up the offer then. And it seems that you may feel something for his sister." suggested Wilbur. Willy looked at his father.

"I don't know what I feel. I don't get it dad." said Willy. Wilbur thought about it.

"Do you think she's pretty?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you get a funny feeling when you are near her?"

"How did…yeah!" Wilbur smiled.

"It appears you may have a crush. I felt the same thing when I first met your mother." he said.

"Well what do I do?" asked Willy.

"Just be yourself. Now come along, they must be thirsty by now!" laughed Wilbur. Willy smiled as he helped his father with the tray of teacups.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own any characters except for Erika, Charity, Rosaline and Annaliese Don't mind if Erika is spelt different I just realized I might have wrote it either way**

Chapter Twelve reinstate the offer

"Come back again and Willy not so long again" Said Wilbur and Willy chuckled "I won't dad and I will take your advice" His father chuckled and waved. Willy was walking back to the glass elevator only to smash into it a third time. His father winced but was relaxed when he saw the Buckets laughing and shaking their heads as Charlie asked if he need help which he waved off saying "I'm Fine"

They entered the elevator and Erika was tossed into Willy with Charity between them. They both blushed and moved away from each other. When they arrived at their house Erika asked "Will you like to stay for supper Mr. Wonka?" He said "Oh yes please but I have a question for all of you and I will like to apologize for what I said before about family" Erika said "Apology accepted so what your question" He said "I still will like Charlie to inherit my factory but this time I was wondering if you and your daughter will like to join him at the Factory" They nodded and Erika asked "What about Annaliese she was kicked out of her house so she is part of my family now" He thought for a moment "Yes she can"

Annaliese smiled at Willy she looked a lot like Erika but was blonde ad had green eyes He asked "Do you want to keep the house in the factory? I do have enough rooms for all of you I was just wondering if you wanted it to stay with you" Annaliese said "I would want to for a house of my own after the past year" he agreed and they made plans to move the house the weekend coming up using his large delivery truck.

Erika walked outside while Annaliese was cooking and stood beside the gate. Willy walked over to her "may I join you" She said "Sure" they stood there for a bit while Willy mustard ups the courage to tell her his feelings. He said "Erica I have something to tell you" She looked at him with sparkling blue eyes "yes" He swallowed "I know we haven't known each other long and barely know anything about each other but I really like you Erika" She smiled at him "I feel the same way for you I hope you don't mind having a one year old around" He shook his head "not at all" they leaned in and he kissed her she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When they broke apart they stood there in each other's arms. Unnoticed by them, two eyes narrowed looking at them from the alleyway. Then they were called in by Annaliese for supper. They sat next to each other and Charlie could see they were holding hands under the table. He looked at Annaliese and mouthed one word "Finally" Annaliese snickered quietly as she was dishing out food.

The week went by quickly finally they got to the factory using Willy's glass elevator which he ran in to again for the sixth time since they known him. Of Course this time they laughed and helped him up. He just looked embarrassed afterwards. They landed in the courtyard and walked towards the door. They entered the factory and Willy said "Just drop your coats anywhere" the siblings looked at each other and snickered. Erika took Charity's coat off and held her tight in her arms. They walked down the hallway up to the door to the Chocolate room. He said "Welcome home"

Erika, Charlie and Willy stood back to let Annaliese take all the sights in. After Charlie decided to stay at the house with Annaliese, Willy took Erika and Charity to their rooms. He showed her the room she was staying in and she handed Charity to him and looked around her room. She saw a crib next to her bed and smiled softly. She walked over to Willy and took her daughter out of his arms when she noticed Charity was sound asleep. She put her daughter in her crib and kissed Willy as a thank you. Little did the new couple know life was never going to be the same ever again.

**A/N So here ends book one book two might take awhile but I will start it and there will be another version of this book as I was writing I came up with another version of this.**


End file.
